<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagine you’re forced to play house with a psycopath… by imagineyourepregnant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465776">Imagine you’re forced to play house with a psycopath…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant'>imagineyourepregnant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Impregnation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Surgery, forced impregnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Original story:<br/>https://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/148260050150/imagine-youre-forced-to-play-house-with-a</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imagine you’re forced to play house with a psycopath…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original story:<br/>https://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/148260050150/imagine-youre-forced-to-play-house-with-a</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine you’re a university student, early twenties, you have a job in a coffee shop to help pay your rent and tuition. You’re studious and dedicated, working three shifts a week and keeping up with your assignments has you constantly exhausted but you want a good future so you never half-ass anything.</p><p>One day a little boy comes up to the counter at your work. He looks about seven or eight, and his hair and eyes are the same colour as yours. He calls you ‘mummy’. You laugh and tell him you can’t be his mummy, you’re a boy, but he shrugs that off. He insists that you must be his mummy, you look just like her.</p><p>Frowning, you ask who he’s out with. He says his daddy is waiting for him, and asks you to come with him. You can’t just let a little kid wander around alone so you get a colleague to come off her break early so you can look for the boy’s father with him.</p><p>You are led by the hand to a nearby park. The man you find there is tall, has a slightly classical face if a little stern-looking, and very tightly buttoned. He looks surprised to see you. He thanks you for bringing his son to him, and tells you that you look very much like his late wife. You laugh nervously and explain that his son had thought you were her. Something about this man has you on edge, there is an unnatural stiffness to him that has the animal part of your brain screaming at you to get away, so you make your excuses and turn to leave. You don’t remember what happened after that.</p><p>You wake up in a basement. There is a collar around your neck, attached to a chain that’s looped through a massive eye hook bolted into the concrete floor. You test it but it’s very quickly apparent that you won’t be getting free under your own steam. You consider screaming for help but, you think, surely your abductors will have made sure no-one can hear you. The only person you could possibly alert is whoever put you here. He makes an appearance eventually, the man from the park.</p><p>He apologises for the restraints but explains that it’s for your own good. That it would pain him if he had to hurt you. The maddest part is that he sounds sincere. He gives you a medical gown to change into, which makes you suspicious, and then gives you some pills which he insists you take. At first you refuse, at which he produces a gun and points it at you, all while making a face that suggests he thinks you’re being unreasonably difficult. The pills knock you out again.</p><p>When you wake this time you have a horrible pain in your abdomen. You’re lying down this time and when you try to move your discover your wrists and ankles are cuffed in leather to a metal table. The man is there. He sees you are awake and comes to you making soothing noises. He strokes your hair. He says that the procedure was a success. That he ‘fixed’ you. You don’t ask what he means. You don’t want to know. You’re guessing it has something to do with why you feel like you’ve been cut open.</p><p>You’re not sure how long you spend in recovery. There’s a line of stitches up your stomach, and the pills you are forced to take every day make you feel strange. The man takes peculiar care of you, leaving you chained up like an animal but coming to personally hand feed you every meal. He washes your body regularly with a sponge and a basin of water. At first it feels like a sickening violation but very quickly it becomes a normal occurance in your new nightmarish reality.</p><p>One morning you wake up in a bedroom instead of the basement. You’re wearing a wedding dress. You try to stand but your body feels heavy and sluggish, you can’t even get off the bed. The man comes in and smiles in delight when he sees you. He says you look beautiful, 'just like the first time’. He says it’s your wedding night, and slowly undresses you. You don’t look at him. You don’t scream or cry as he makes love to you. You’ve already become so numb to all of this. He calls you 'Emannuelle’.</p><p>In the morning he lays out an outfit for you to wear; a floral dress and sensible low-heeled shoes. You put them on without a fuss. The little boy from before runs in and hugs you excitedly. He’s so happy his mummy is back. You touch the top of his head affectionately, none of this is his fault.</p><p>You’re allowed free reign of the house now, apparently, and you have duties that you are expected to attend to. You have to keep the house clean, make the family meals, and do the washing. Every day the man goes to work (a surgeon), taking the little boy to school, and you are left alone. In a house that is unlocked. You could probably escape. You don’t even try it. You don’t know what would happen. You are too scared to find out. There are pictures of your predecessor everywhere. You have to admit she does look like you. She had horrible taste though, the dresses you are made to wear are horrendously ugly.</p><p>You make a lot of mistakes at first. You don’t make the food right, or you miss some of the dusting. Your 'husband’ disciplines you when this happens. He bends you over his knee and spanks you with a bare hand or, if you’ve made a particularly bad mistake, with his belt. You struggle at first, what constitutes a 'bad’ mistake seems so arbitrary and follows a logic that makes sense only to him, but you learn quickly and escape the belt more often than not.</p><p>It doesn’t take you long to bond with his son. The boy is so innocent and carefree and so grateful that you are around. You genuinely enjoy sitting and helping him with his homework, and reading him a bedtime story before the man calls you to your bedroom where you close your eyes tight and pretend nothing is happening as he takes you every night.</p><p>One morning he tells you with tears in his eyes that you are pregnant. You just smile and nod. You have no idea what this new game he’s playing is but you know better than to disagree.</p><p>You scrub the floors and change the sheets and one time you throw up for no reason at all. You learn to bake and starch his shirts and kiss him goodbye when he leaves for work without baulking and realise you are putting on weight. You take up knitting.</p><p>The more apparent it becomes that he was not lying the more desperate you are to pretend otherwise. Then the boy asks you what you are going to call the baby and you break down into tears. He climbs into your lap and hugs you tightly and tells you everything’s going to be okay all while calling you 'mummy’. You cling back. You’ve come to love him so much.</p><p>That night so desperate to feel something other than fear you push the man onto his back and ride him while he grips your hips and calls you 'Emmanuelle’ over and over. He touches your cock for the first time since you’ve been here and you spill into his palm. He falls asleep with his hand on your stomach and you don’t have any bad dreams.</p><p>The months pass in the blink of an eye. You can’t do as much around the house as you used to and you aren’t punished for it. The boy (you think of him as your son now) does everything he can to help out 'mummy’, and the man (your husband) takes over some of the more physical duties. You knit a tiny hat.</p><p>When the time comes you are taken back to the basement. You scare at first, begging not to be put back in the dark, but your husband whispers reassurances to you, tells you it’s the only way, and you relent. The baby is cut out of you and placed on your chest; a girl. You name her after your mother.</p><p>You’re allowed to leave the house unsupervised now, and take your daughter on long walks often. The neighbours tell you how lucky you are to have such a perfect family and you smile and say nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>